Hanging with the mother-in-law
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: ONE SHOT! It's Percy's birthday and Annabeth is out on a business trip, so what happens? Athena takes him and his son out for the day. Disclaimer. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay, so this one is most likely (99%) a one shot. Enjoy! -Jay.

...

Percy turned off the TV. He had been alone on his birthday for hours since Annabeth was called on a last minute conference across the country. He remembered her goodbye last night. Percy and Annabeth had been married for three years now. He still vividly remembered the wedding. The Stolls trying to steal the rings. Her a being the justice of the peace. Poseidon accidentally falling into the punch. All the meanwhile, Athena glared at him. No "Hey, congratulations on marrying my daughter!", nope just a scowl. She didn't even show up when the baby was born, Poseidon did, even Zeus and surprisingly Ares and Aphrodite did to see him and Annabeth's new born son. Speaking of him, where was...?

A loud crash echoed from the kitchen, Percy jumped up and raced to the kitchen to find his son trying to shove a cookie sheet up his shirt to no avail. "Luke Beckendorf Jackson, what are you doing?"

"My babble armor daddy." He giggled. He had Annabeth's blond hair and brains, but got Percy's eyes and a his huge knack for getting in trouble, which was remarkable at the age of three.

Percy let out a warm laugh as he spent down to take the pot of his head and cookie sheet out from under his shirt. "You don't need battle armor when you're three Luke."

"Uncle Leo said that I should" Luke looked at his father intently.

"Thats because your Uncle Leo thinks it's funny to give me and your mommy parenting troubles." He sighed as he put away the dishes spread all over. The door bell rang and Luke toddler off to go see who it was. "Remember Luke, use the chain. Stranger danger."

Percy door heard the door creak open, luckily with the latch. He heard a woman's voice begin speaking before his son screamed at the top of his lungs "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!", his three year old came running around the corner and started jumping up and down as Percy put the last pot away. "Stranger Danger!"

"I heard you the first time Luke." Percy sighed and ruffled his hair and went to see who was still knocking at the door. Luke pulled his shirt. "Scary stranger."

Percy paused and put an instinctive hand around Riptide as he whispered for Luke to go play with his toys. He uncapped Riptide and looked out of the keyhole and groaned.

"I heard that Percy Jackson." the voice scolded him.

Percy capped riptide and unlatched the door to open it and find himself face-to-face with his mother in law, Athena.

"Annabeth's not here right now, she's on a business trip with her company." Percy rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, uneasy with the goddess of wisdom at his front door.

Athena rolled her eyes. "I know where she is. that's actually why I'm here."

"You're here because she's gone?" Percy asked curious. _Some mother you are, hiding from your own daughter _He thought to himself.

"I'm here because she asked me to take my son-in-law and my grandchild out of the house to make sure that you weren't eating blue food all day." Athena glared.

"She said that?"

"Using those words."

Athena smirked, something I had never seen her do. "She said those words to, and I quote, 'to use small words for him to understand.' "

Percy rolled his eyes. He knew Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain for a reason. He opened the door wide open, letting his mother-in-law inside. "Give me a second to get Luke ready."

"You named your child Luke?" She asked, curious.

Percy nodded. "It was mutually agreed between Annabeth and I."

Athena nodded. Luke peeked out from around the corner. "Who dat daddy?"

"Luke, this is your grandma Athena." Percy announced.

"What happened to Gwamma Sally and Gwampa Paul?" He squeaked.

Athena chuckled. "They are still very much alive. I am you mommies mom."

Percy looked at Athena. Luke squealed. He ran up and hugged Athena, albeit without pants. He was wearing his underwear and shirt, but nevertheless, Athena bent down and returned the gesture. "I wuv you gwamma Awena!"

"It's pronounced Athena." Percy laughed.b

"It is fine Perseus. He is just a child." Athena countered.

Percy mentally slapped himself. "Luke, go get ready. Grandma Athena is going out to lunch with us."

"Percy Jackson, I am a goddess who is thousands of years old. I can pay for lunch." Athena glared at her daughter's husband.

Percy raised his hands in defense. "I'm just trying to show courtesy." He muttered.

Luke tattered around the corner in his shoes, still not wearing pants. "Luke, pants!" nPercy sighed.,

"Where?" Luke giggled as he started searching around the house.

Athena smiled. Children.

...

"Luke, how many times have mommy and I told you not to play with the street gum?" Percy scolded.

Luke held up a hand.

"It has been more than five times."

"But daddy, I don't have mo than five fingers." He responded.

Athena laughed. "Luke, you should listen to your father on this one."

Percy turned towards her. "I can't believe your agreeing with me."

"It does happen."

Percy shrugged as they entered the resturaunt. He watched one of his work friends leave. He saw him make a glance at Athena. No doubt he would hear about this on Monday. Percy was glad that Athena was paying. It was one of those high price places. Luke ended up having gourmet spaghetti across his face. Athena laughed and wiped it off. "I wish mommy and Gwamma Sally an Gwapa Paul and Gwampa Poseidon and Gwampa Chase and Uncle Magnus and and were here." He chirped.

"No or ? None of the Valdez's or even the Zhang's?" Percy asked.

"Dem too." He added.

Percy managed a grin at Athena. "Maybe this winter."

"I'll have to see my schedule." Athena surmised.

...

"Thanks for the day out." Percy said as he tucked Luke into bed. Luke had insisted to play scrabble with Athena nearly losing due to Percy getting a triple word score when he used all seven tiles in one go. Athena actually had complemented him on it. Before reciting the history of the word briefly for Luke, who kept spelling two letter words.

"My pleasure Percy. If you do actually need a babysitter, you can call me or your father. Your wish does extend that far sadly." Athena faked a scowl.

Percy laughed. "Well what can I say, kids these days."

"Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight Athena."

"Oh and Percy, happy birthday."

...

Annabeth landed three days later. When Percy picked her up, he didn't have to tell her what was planned for the winter. She had already gotten the call. "So I take it mom was fine."

"Yes, and what do you mean by small words?"

Annabeth just sighed. "I love ya seaweed brain."

"I love you too wise girl."

...

Fin.

...

Authors note: So did you like it? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**After much consideration, there will be a sequel series in the fall for this story following Luke Jackson and his friend Sarah Stone. Set to take place in Western Washington.**

**Premise: Luke Jackson always hated the restraints put on him by his parents. But after finding out about his parents being demigods, having them kidnapped by a mortal society hell-bent on wiping out demigods, and his best friend turning out to be a Egyptian magician, Luke will have to find it within himself to rescue his parents, and possibly the entire demigod world.**

**Note: Will contain spoilers for my other series ****_Traitors_**

**Like the facebook page for updates! pages/Pokemontrainerjay/661846277259092?ref=bookmarks**


	3. Thank You everyone!

I would like to say thank you for a wonderful year on fanfiction! To every viewer, reader and hater out there! This has been the best year so far in responses I have gotten on work and December 2015 is officially the month that saw the most views on any of my stories. I would like to say thank you to every reviewer and people who favorite and followed me or any of my stories this year and I hope you guys are still around as readers next year, you are the reason I am still writing. I will admit there were a few times this year where I considered deleting all of my stories, but the viewers got me through it. I plan on getting a lot of time to write starting in June but I will try and put up a chapter for a story every two weeks, it might not be the one you read, but hey, sue me (not really, please don't sue me). Once again, thank you everyone for a successful hear and I hope to see you all again next year! My goal is to have a story with 50 reviews by this time next year! -Jay

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
